


Confession

by Kdragon1209



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) Angst, POV Keith (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdragon1209/pseuds/Kdragon1209
Summary: After getting kicked out of another foster home, Keith is visited by Officer Shirogane from the Garrison again. Keith knows what Shiro wants to ask, but there’s no way he’s telling anything.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m brand new to A03 and did something short to start off with. I got my inspiration from a comic I saw on Pinterest. I’m trying to find it again so I can put the artist’s name down, but I haven’t had any luck yet.

Keith sat on the ground off by himself, absent-mindlessly staring at the ground. He watched as a caterpillar inched its way over to his shoe and paused. It looked around experimentally, almost as if it was debating if it should go around or climb over. Then without another thought, it decided to just climb over his shoe and went on its merry way. Keith sighed and watched it until he couldn’t see it anymore. He was in trouble again—not that it matter anyways—it seemed like Keith was _always_ in trouble. He knew that he was doing it on purpose, but even when he _tried_ to be good it always backfired.

_What does it matter anyway? I’m just the “discipline issue.” Nobody wants a troublesome orphaned little brat, what’s one more foster home? Why does it even matter? It’s not like anyone—_

“Hey Keith, can I have a word with you?” a familiar voice said, startling Keith from his thoughts. He flinched reflexively, but relaxed when he saw Officer Shirogane standing there.

Keith sighed. “Yeah, I guess,” he said quietly. Keith rose and followed Officer Shirogane away from the other people and out of earshot. They walked along the sidewalk for a while, neither of them saying anything. Keith had his hands shoved in his pockets and averted his gaze, choosing to stare at the ground instead. He had a feeling he knew what Officer Shirogane was going to ask him about. _This is going to be fun conversation,_ Keith thought grumpily.

They came to a stop underneath a large tree whose shade provided instant relief from the hot summer sun. Officer Shirogane turned and looked at Keith, “Take a seat,” he ordered.

Keith glanced at the black metal bench and instantly wanted to remain standing just to spite the man, but he figured he might not want to push it. Keith plopped down on a bench and kept his hands in his lap, trying not to fidget with the string that had started unraveling the bottom of his jacket. He kept his eyes trained on the ground, not wanting to look Officer Shirogane in the eye. He knew what the Garrison man was going to ask, but there was no way in hell he was going to tell him.

Officer Shirogane stared down at Keith for a moment before kneeling to address Keith at his level. “Look...I want to help you join the Garrison, but we need to sort out these discipline issues, okay?” He began. Keith didn’t say a word and his eyes remained down. Maybe he could find another caterpillar to stare at. Officer Shirogane sighed, “We just need to know why the last foster family kicked you out.”

“Did you ask them? I’m sure they’d be happy to explain it to you,” Keith retorted. He crossed his arms and looked away when Officer Shirogane tried to catch his gaze.

“We were planning to, but I wanted to hear your side of the story first,” Officer Shirogane explained.

Keith snorted and rolled his eyes. “What does it matter anyways?”

“Because there’s always another side to the story, we just need to know why you were—”

“No,” Keith interrupted firmly.

Officer Shirogane sighed. “Look buddy, I know this isn’t a fun story, but you just have to—”

“No,” he said again, but his voice wavered. Keith could feel tears welling up in his eyes and tightened his grip on his sleeves. Thankfully his long bangs his hid eyes so the man couldn’t see.

“Please?” Officer Shirogane prodded gently. “Help me help you.”

Keith was silent for a long time, debating whether or not to tell him. He had only told one person and look where that got him. His most recent foster mom had practically thrown him out of the house, screaming bloody murder. Keith wrapped his arms around himself, trying and failing not to cry. His traitorous eyes let a couple tears slip and slowly slide down his cheeks. _No, I can’t tell him. I_ **absolutely** _can’t tell him. If I tell him then he’ll hate me too and not want anything to do with me and then he’ll leave—he’ll leave just like everyone else because everyone always leaves my own mother didn’t even want me he’ll leave just like my mom left me and then my dad left and now he’s gonna leave and I’ll be all alone again and—_

“Keith, please,” Officer Shirogane asked quietly.

Keith was physically shaking now. He tried his best to hide it by wrapping his arms even tighter around himself. _This is it. This is the last moment he’ll actually like me,_ Keith thought dreadfully. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but his words got caught in his throat. Keith swallowed his turbulent emotions threatening to break out and tried again.

“It’s because I said...I—...I like boys,” Keith said, barely a whisper. The dam holding his tears back broke and they flowed freely down his face. He didn’t need to look up at Officer Shirogane’s face to know what he was thinking. _Oh god, I said it. I actually said it. Now he’s gonna hate me too and leave and not want anything to do with me and thinks I’m broken and wrong and he hates me and he’s leaving me. Oh god, I’m such an idiot. Why did I tell him? I’m such an idiot._

“Keith...” Officer Shirogane said softly.

“It’s—it’s okay. I-I get it if—if you don’t want to help me anymore, Officer Shirogane. It’s-It’s fine,” Keith hiccuped. He rubbed at his eyes furiously, but no amount of wiping could stop the tears.

“No. That’s not what I want at all Keith,” Officer Shirogane said suddenly. “There’s someone I want you to meet. His name is Adam, and he’s my boyfriend.” Keith sniveled and looked up at Officer Shirogane, trying to blink back the tears. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Keith. Keith sniveled again and rubbed his eyes before looking at the screen. To his surprise, he saw a picture of Officer Shirogane next to another man with glasses, light brown hair, and caramel skin dressed in a similar Garrison uniform. Shirogane had his arm draped around Adam and Adam had a hand around his waist. They both had huge smiles spread across their faces, though Adam looked slightly embarrassed.

Keith sniffled again and wiped more tears away. He finally brought himself to look up at Officer Shirogane, who offered him a kind smile. Keith didn’t know what to do or say, let alone think. What were the chances? It all of the sudden felt surreal, like Keith was dreaming. It wouldn’t be the first time he had dreamt that someone actually accepted him for who he was, but most of the time those dreams turned into nightmares. Before Keith’s paranoia could take over, he lunged at Officer Shirogane and wrapped his arms around the bigger man’s torso, burying his face in his chest.

“I’m—I’m sorry, Officer Shirogane,” Keith sobbed.

“Hey, there’s no need to be sorry. And please, call me Shiro,” Officer Shirogane soothed as he patted Keith’s back. Then Officer Shirogane—Shiro—wrapped his arms around Keith in a tight embrace. “You are so brave. Thank you for telling me. And Keith—”

Keith reluctantly pulled away enough to look up at Shiro, fresh tears spilling from his eyes. “W-What?” 

“Never be ashamed of who you are or who you love, got it?” Shiro said sternly. But Keith could hear the gentleness underneath it and looked up at his kind, bright eyes.

Keith tried to blink back the new tears that were still trying to form. “O-Okay,” Keith muttered with a quick nod. He then wiped away the tears and smiled up at Shiro.

Shiro grinned back at him and stood up. “Come on, let’s go.” He offered a hand to Keith, who was still kneeling on the ground. Keith hesitated for a moment before accepting Shiro’s hand with genuine smile.

“Yes sir,” Keith grinned.


End file.
